Cam goes to Blackthorne
by Zach3400
Summary: What if Gallagher was a military school and Blackthorne was the prep school? In this, the local high school does an exchange with Blackthorne and Gallagher joins in. Cammie is a class commander and Rachel is the Headmistress of Blackthorne. Who's Gallagher's Headmaster/mistress? Read to find out. On Hiatus w/ sporadic updates.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Cameron Ann Morgan-Goode. I'm sixteen and go to the Gallagher Institute for Future Military Personnel. The cover is a military school and we all live with everyone in our year in one big room. The school is in Norfolk, Virginia and our brother school is the Blackthorne Academy for Excellent Young Men, their school is just outside of Roseville, Virginia. My mom is their Headmistress and my aunt is their CoveOps teacher. My brother also goes there and his name is Chris. My dad is my Headmaster and my uncle is the Weaponry teacher and my godfather is our CoveOps teacher. Oh, the schools are schools for spies but mine has an option for an assassin training course as well. My parents are Rachel and Matt Morgan. My aunt and uncle are Abby Cameron and Will Connors. And Joe Solomon is my godfather. My best friends/roommates are Macey McHenry (Peacock), Bex Baxter (Duchess) and Liz Sutton (Bookworm). There are another six of us in the sophomore class. Tina Walters (Reporter), Eva Alvarez (Chica), Kim Lee (Boss), Anna Fetterman (Yoda), Courtney Bauer (Tigress), Mick Morrison (Muscles) are the rest of our class. We are all as close as sisters and Anna and Kim are a bit more. Don't ever try to break us apart because even if we do hate them at some points we are still all family. We were two weeks into our first semester when it happened.

Someone was shaking my shoulder, trying to wake me but instead I flipped them and sat on top. I looked down to be met with Anna's dark blue eyes and smirk. I saw Kim walk towards us in her ABUs. I grinned and got up. She raised an eyebrow as I helped Anna up.

"What do we have here?" I could see amusement in her eyes and chuckled as Anna answered.

"Well, Cammie saw me and she just couldn't help herself." We all chuckled and then got dressed in our casual uniforms. For days that we didn't do anything important all we had to wear was our ABU pants, boots and tan crew necks. We all got down to the Mess Hall with twenty seconds to spare as I saw my dad walk up to the podium. The teachers usually wore the same thing as us. As soon as he was at the podium we all stood to attention beside the tables.

"At ease, take your seats." Everyone sat and still looked at him. "Ladies, I would like for you to know that our brother school, Blackthorne, will be hosting their local high school and that the sophomore through senior years will be joining the exchange. The local high school got there a week ago and we must maintain our cover as a military installation. We leave tonight, there will be no classes and pack lightly. That is all. You are dismissed." We all stood and the rest of the school walked out except for the junior and senior class commander and 2nd Lieutenants. I walked up with Bex since I'm the commander and she's the second in command. We stopped in front of dad, Will and Joe.

"Ladies, you will be responsible for your classes and will ensure that our cover is not blown. Ultimately, Joe and Will are going to be your Commanders and I will be joining as the overall commander but I do not want to deal with petty disputes. If you have any issues, tell your cadets to bring it to you first. Tell your cadets that they will be allowed one standard ABU rucksack. We are about seventy miles from Blackthorne so you will run your cadets there. Tell them to pack some civilian clothes but to keep their ABUs and Service Uniforms as their main clothing option. You leave in an hour. Dismissed." We saluted him and walked back to the barracks. I walked in and the cadets snapped to attention.

"At ease. One standard rucksack only. Mainly ABUs and Service Uniforms, we're running and we leave in an hour. As you were." They got their rucksacks out and we all packed in half an hour. We had all packed canteens and we walked to the front hall where dad, Will and Joe were waiting for us. The juniors and seniors got there the same time we did.

"Ladies, you have three and a half hours until their dinner so you may leave now. I assume that your commanders have studied the route because you will not use maps. The communications officers have one satellite phone each. We will be taking a helicopter there so if the commanders need anything else brought please speak with me before you leave." I looked at Liz since she was the comms officer and she nodded. I walked up to dad and he smiled.

"I need you to bring all of our laptops from our barracks and also could you bring our carry bags? We are traveling as light as possible. Also, could you grab Zach's Blackthorne sweatshirt from my dresser. I couldn't fit it in." I twisted the platinum and navy band on my left ring finger and he nodded. It was common knowledge at both Gallagher and Blackthorne that Zach and I were married but no one outside of the schools would even know that we were dating. We had gotten married two years ago because of our profession and most didn't get to marry.

"Sure, I could bring my son-in-law's sweatshirt, and the entire sophomore class' schoolwork." He smiled and gave me a quick hug. "You say that you're traveling light. How light exactly?"

"Fifty pounds a piece. We have our medical kits and we're all carrying our rifles, disassembled as well as having our sidearms strapped to our legs." He grinned and chuckled slightly. The junior and senior commanders were waiting patiently behind me. I left and jerked my head for the cadets to follow. We headed out and were going at a steady jog that would get us there half an hour early.

...

We were at the gate to Blackthorne first and we paused for a quick water break and we had barely broken a sweat. The juniors and seniors got here five minutes later and we held a quick conference. We decided to jump the fence and walk up to Grand Hall just as it started and my mom introduced us. We all scrambled over the wall and towards the front doors. The lane was a mile long and our boots crunched in the fine gravel. We had all fixed our French braids and put on our ABU jackets with our name tags and ribbons. All of our dog tags were under our shirts and my name tag was Goode. I pressed a button and it shifted to Morgan. We walked into the foyer and luckily none of our boots had any mud or appeared travel stained. We didn't bother dropping our packs as we formed up and heard through the doors.

"May I present the Gallagher Institute for Future Military Personnel." We marched into the Grand Hall in three files. We stopped in front of the podium and halted. The cadets stood at attention as the other two commanders and I stepped onto the stage. All of the guys were grinning and the local high schoolers were glaring at us or drooling even though we had just run seventy miles and were not wearing a trace of make-up. I spotted Zach sitting next to a bubbly blonde that had her hands all over him. We saluted mom and she grinned at us. I looked around for Will, Joe and dad and didn't spot them.

"Seriously, they take the chopper and still don't beat us." I shook my head as the other commanders chuckled and the back doors flew open. Standing in all their glory were Will, Joe and dad. They were glaring at us and I grinned. "Nice of you boys to join us."

"Cameron, don't even start." I nodded and then there was a commotion at the sophomore table. I saw Chris stand up and walk towards us. He was grinning like an idiot and I noticed that Macey was trying very hard not to run at him. I chuckled and then called to the cadets, in unison with the other commanders.

"Fall out." They all did a one-eighty and I saw Chris smirk at Macey. Grant and Jonas got up and walked over to Bex and Liz. Zach couldn't seem to get away from the blonde. I decided to help him out and walked over to the microphone. I pushed mom out of the way and in a monotone said, "Zachary Goode, front and center."

"Somebody's in trouble." Was chorused by the entire room as Zach sprinted to the front of the room. I stepped off the stage as he stood at attention in front of me. I stopped in front of him and grinned. He stepped forward and wrapped me in a huge hug. He wasn't wearing his blazer and you could tell that the white dress shirt was getting dusty. He dropped me and grinned. I pushed him back towards the table and he pouted as he walked away with his roommates. I stepped back to the microphone and grinned.

"Hello, for the local high school students, I would like to say that I am the sophomore class commander and those two are Ash and Maya. Ash is the senior commander and Maya is the junior. My name is Cameron Morgan and yes, my parents are the heads of the two schools. The girls should introduce themselves now." I stepped down and everyone went up and said hi. We still had our rucksacks and some of the guys from the local high school came up in an attempt to grab them from us. We grinned and declined, we went to the doors and placed our packs there. The sophomore cadets went to the sophomore table and sat with the guys. I sat on Zach's other side. I grinned at the platinum and navy band on his left ring finger and it seems that we chose colors that no one would assume to be a wedding band. I got some food and started eating quickly. It was completely quiet until we finished eating. Zach turned to me and smiled.

"So, Gallagher Girl, how've you been?" I raised an eyebrow and pushed his arm slightly.

"Good, I haven't had to deal with to many idiotic seventh graders." He was about to answer when one of the high school guys slid into the seat across from me and smiled slightly.

"Hello, what are you guys talking about?" The blonde bubbled up again.

"We're talking about seventh graders." She giggled and I raised an eyebrow.

"And you two are?" The guy turned back to me and smiled.

"Dillon James and that's Lydia. She's my sister. We're very close." He looked at Zach for a moment, then turned back to me.

"Good to know." I felt a presence behind me and turned to see Bex and Macey. I sighed and stood quickly. "Baxter, McHenry what is it?"

"Just wanted to know if you'd like to see our barracks. If not then Macey is unpacking for you." My eyes grew wide and I sprinted for my pack, only to find that it wasn't where I left it. I saw one of the seventh graders hoisting it and trying to take it out to our rooms.

"Hey, kid!" He stopped and turned back. I pulled the pack from him and threw it over my shoulder. "I've got it." He nodded and sprinted back to his table. I sighed and turned back to find my friends cracking up at my expression. "There is no way that I will ever let Macey McHenry unpack my rucksack."

"We know, we just wanted to see that." Macey collapsed and started rolling on the ground in fits of laughter. Zach was chuckling and I glared at him. He instantly shut up and I noticed that he had rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. Lydia was leaning on his shoulder and he was completely ignoring her. I smirked evilly and they both tried to contain their laughter.

"Fine, you guys have to be Liz's guinea pigs in the lab for the next week." They instantly shut up and I grinned. I noticed Joe, Will, dad and mom coming towards us with someone that looked vaguely familiar.

"Cameron, was that necessary?" I took a deep breath and smiled.

"They said that Macey was going to unpack my gear." I saw the woman smile and I recognized Abby. She walked over to Macey and smiled.

"Nice one, McHenry." Mace hugged her and then Bex did as well. She turned and grabbed the rucksack from my hand and it immediately dropped to the ground. "Geez, Cams. What's in here?"

"You don't want to know, but we did travel light. Only fifty pounds since dad made us run here." I glared at him and smirked at Zach's expression. He stood up and walked to stand next to me. He grabbed the pack from Abby and scowled at my dad.

"You made them run the seventy miles from Norfolk? What were you thinking?" Dad chuckled slightly and I turned my glare on Zach.

"As I recall, you have run that seventy miles more often than I care to count. And yes I did make them run it but you should know by now that that's a warm up." He grudgingly conceded and walked back to the table. He put my pack down and I smiled at dad.

"Nice one. Now he thinks that you hate him even more." Dad nodded and the adults left until just Will was there.

"Your room is in the same hallway as the boys rooms are. Also, the locals are at the end of that hallway." I nodded and walked back to Zach. He grinned at me and everyone at the table stood up. We started walking towards the barracks and Dillon tried to pull the pack off my shoulder. I swiftly dodged him and we all stopped at the metal doors to the sophomore barracks. We all stepped inside and I raised an eyebrow at the room. The cadets were all unpacking their things and Mace and Bex went to join them. I saw that the bunk closest to the bathroom was open and I tossed my pack onto it. I saw my carry bag at the end of it on top of the trunk and smiled slightly. Dillon and Lydia followed us in and all of the girls instantly stopped unpacking. Tina came out of the bathroom and instantly started speaking.

"This place is huge. Macey, you should check out the counter space in there." I chuckled and decided to toy with her.

"Walters, would you like to give us a tour of the restrooms?" She whipped around and snapped to attention.

"No ma'am." I nodded and she went to her bed. Liz walked in with Jonas right behind her, they were pushing two carts with laptops and sweatshirts.

"We got the laptops out of the chopper. And Cam, your dad said that the next time you tell him to grab a sweatshirt that you should make sure that you specify which one." She started handing us our laptops and plunked a box of hoodies at the foot of my bed.

"Thanks Liz." I dumped out the box of sweatshirts and there were about five, three of which were Zach's. He grabbed them and grinned at me. I pulled them out of his hands and kicked the three of them out. I finished unpacking and had assembled my sniper rifle as well. I slid the pack under my bed and took off the ABU jacket. I walked into the hallway and saw Dillon and Lydia at the end of the hallway with Zach and Chris. They seemed to be in an argument. As I watched, Chris and Dillon went back to their rooms and Lydia backed Zach into a corner. I walked towards them and called out just as Lydia was starting to lean in.

"Hey Goode. I need to speak with you." They looked up and I saw Lydia's eyes flash in anger. She stormed off towards her dorm and Zach walked up to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned down, crushing my lips against his as my arms snaked around his neck. We broke off after fifty-two seconds and stood hugging each other.

"I missed you." He whispered into my hair and I looked back up at him.

"I missed you too. It's nearly curfew, I love you." He smirked and kissed me again lightly.

"Love you too. See you in the morning." He disappeared into his dorm and I walked back to the barracks and changed before going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN** **)**

 **Thanks for the reviews(BTW: I only own the plot)**

 **Just to clear up a few things:**

 **Cammie and Zach got married when they were fourteen**

 **Cammie's last name is Goode because she married Zach and she also kept her last name because for people that don't know them, they aren't married because it would be weird for sixteen-year-olds to be married**

 **There was another exchange when they were in the eighth grade and that's when they got married**

 **Zach and Cammie were neighbors before they went to Blackthorne and Gallagher**

 **Zach and Cammie were dating since they were ten and Cammie got kidnapped by the Circle a year after they started dating and escaped two years later**

 **Gallagher and Blackthorne know about each other because it is part of the seventh grade curriculum**

 **Also, Zach's mom abandoned him when he was born and his dad died when he was eleven, when he was eleven his mom tried to kidnap him as well as Cam and that's how he knows that she's the leader of the Circle**

 **There will be no Dee Dee**

I woke at half past five the next morning. I grabbed my casual ABUs and went into the bathroom for a shower. I came out in fifteen minutes, completely decked out in my uniform and saw the rest of the girls waking up and going into the bathroom for showers. I walked over to my bunk and pulled my carry bag from the ground. I looked over my schedule again and saw that it was all normal classes, such as math, science, English and History. It wasn't even fun history either. It was normal, run of the mill classes. I saw that it was nearly six so I walked out and down to the Grand Hall. The halls were slowly filling with yawning students and cadets in uniform. None of the cadets were wearing their ABU jackets and they all had their carry bags slung over their shoulders. The cadets were the only ones that didn't seem tired. I walked to where Zach and Grant were fixing their ties and they smiled as I walked up.

"Hey Camster. What's up?" I shrugged and raised an eyebrow at Zach's crooked tie.

"Nothing much just wanted to get breakfast. It seems that I would love to get breakfast with you guys since your like brothers and you two are best friends." He nodded and I fixed Zach's tie. He grinned at me and pecked my lips as we started to walk into the Grand Hall. We sat at the table after getting waffles and bacon from the buffet.

"So, Cam, sleep well?" I turned to Grant and chuckled.

"Why do you ask?" I took a swig of orange juice and almost choked at his answer.

"Because you and Zach haven't seen each other in three months, I figured you would, you know, catch up." He grinned and I punched his shoulder. He shrugged and then Bex slapped the back of his head.

"Grant, what the hell is wrong with you?" I could tell that she was amused as she sat next to him. I was aware of the local girls glaring daggers at us and continued to eat quickly. Dad and mom walked up to the podium and all of the cadets instantly snapped to attention. The visitors looked at us like we were crazy. Dad smiled slightly as he spoke into the microphone.

"At ease, take your seats. We would like to announce that we will be having a town day today and that you may either walk to town or if you have a car you may use it or there is a bus that will leave in twenty minutes and return at three. Also, that you are not allowed to change out of your uniforms. All students must be back at the school by seven this evening. That is all." I smiled at Zach and he grinned in return. Abby was walking towards us and spinning a key chain around her finger. She stopped beside me and I grinned up at her.

"I got you a car for your birthday but I never got the chance to give it to you. It's the silver and navy challenger in the garage." She tossed me the keys and I grinned.

"Thanks, we should probably get going." I stood up with Zach and we put our dishes on the stack and filtered out of the Grand Hall with the rest of the students. We put our carry bags in our rooms and I grabbed my ABU jacket. It was a five mile walk to town so we got the car and sped out of there. I parked at the park and we walked through. We sat under a tree and talked for an hour. Zach held my hand and traced the scars on my arms. We saw our friends at a nearby picnic table and I saw that the locals had found the rest of their friends and were walking towards the picnic table scowls on their faces. We could clearly hear them from here. One of the boys seemed to be the spokesperson.

"I heard that you girls stole my friends boyfriends. You're all assholes and why the hell are you wearing a military uniform?" I could tell that he was either high or drunk. I stood up with Zach and we started walking slowly, hand in hand.

"Look, you should probably head out before you hurt yourself." He snorted in disdain and then as we walked past he called us over.

"Hey you. Do you guys know these bitches?" I took a deep breath. Clearly none of the locals had seen the pistols that we carried on our thighs all of the time.

"Why do you ask? It doesn't seem like these children are causing any trouble. But you, young man, are clearly drunk, high or both." The girls all chuckled and the boys smiled widely.

"I ask because you're dressed the same as them and we don't have a lot of military folk in this town. Dillon, do you recognize these two?" Dillon nodded and I sighed.

"Yup, those are the two that messed with Lydia. They are definitely two of the worst bitches. Josh, they act like they know every little thing about everything. They act like idiots and they are going to Blackthorne currently. This guy was going out with Lyd but when she came along he dumped her." Zach stepped forward and I could tell that he was trying not to kill them.

"I was never going out with Lydia. She was always on me and trying to come on to me. I politely deflected her since I already have a girlfriend." Josh looked at him in disdain and I stepped forward as well.

"Well isn't that just perfect, pretty boy. What's you guys's names?" I pointed t each of them in turn.

"Grant, Bex, Chris, Macey, Jonas, Liz, Zach and I'm Cameron." He raised an eyebrow and I resisted the urge to bite his head off.

"Good to know. Why did you come to our town? It seems like it would be simpler if you stayed at your school and wouldn't bother us." He sneered at me and then took a swing. I sidestepped and kicked the side of his knee. He went down and I pinned him in five seconds. They all looked at me in shock as I stood and then realized that I had broken his leg. I pulled the dude up since he had passed out and hoisted him over my shoulder. The students all stood and walked over to me. I faced the townies and they were all gaping at me since Josh weighed about two hundred pounds.

"Where's the closest hospital?" Dillon looked surprised but snapped out of it quickly.

"About a mile from here. We could show you the way." I nodded and we started walking. It took five minutes to get there and all of the townies were breathing hard. I walked into the ER and acknowledged the people sitting in the chairs as I walked to the receptionists desk.

"How may I help you?" Her eyes got wide as she saw me carrying Josh and the fact that I was in a military uniform.

"Hello, I need to speak with one of your doctors please." I smiled and she pressed a call button. The door opened immediately and out walked a familiar figure.

"What is it, Isabelle? I'm dealing with a sick child." She looked up and as soon as she saw me smiled. I smiled in return and she noticed the guy slung over my shoulder. "Cameron, what have you done?"

"This guy was being an idiot and I think he might have been drunk. He took a swing at me and I accidentally broke his leg." I smiled sheepishly and she shook her head while smiling.

"At least it wasn't as bad as last time. Didn't the last one result with the guy being threatened to be castrated?" She raised an eyebrow as I nodded.

"Either way, if you patch this guy up I could help take a look at the sick kid. Does that work for you Dr. Fetterman?" She nodded and Zach, Dillon and Lydia came back with us. We walked to a room across from the one she was working in and I set Josh down on the bed. I grabbed the clipboard from her hand and Zach and I walked across the hall. I looked over the chart quickly and instantly knew what it was. I looked at the name and nearly fainted. It was Jamie Sanders. The guardian was a Steven Sanders and I walked briskly through the door. The man and boy looked up as I walked in.

"You're not the doctor." I smiled sadly at him and walked over to the boy.

"Perhaps not but I do know what's wrong with the boy. He's been poisoned." Steve stood in shock and I started to examine the boy. "Do you feel dizzy or like you're going to puke?"

"Dizzy. I just got away, you know. It's good to see a familiar face." The eight-year-old cracked a smile and I chuckled slightly.

"Same. You haven't been gone long enough for it to have faded so if you puke, don't swallow it. Drink as much water as possible and don't even think about eating anything more than crackers for now." He nodded and I pulled him into a quick hug. He smiled and grabbed a glass of water. "I'll be back in a minute, don't do or take anything unless Zach hands it to you, got that?"

"Yes." He nodded and I walked back across the hall to the other room. I was faced with Dr. Fetterman wrapping a cast on Josh's leg. I walked over to her and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"The kid that you're treating in the other room breathed in a minuscule amount of poison and he was in the same cell as me when I was captured. I was thinking that I should take him back to Blackthorne for another check." She looked surprised that I revealed anything about my past and nodded slightly.

"That's not a problem with me. What about the guy that brought him in?" I grimaced and tapped it out in morse code. 'He's a circle agent'. She nodded and I walked back out to the other room. I turned to Steve.

"Mr. Sanders, I would like for you to know that we would like to run a few tests and will have to bring him to a lab and that you can't come back with us." He nodded and patted Jamie on the back.

"I completely understand. Would you like for me to wait in the waiting room?" I gestured for Zach to pick Jamie up.

"Yes, you can wait in the waiting room. In fact, that might be for the best but make sure that you don't leave." He nodded and walked back to the waiting room. Zach and I went into the room across the hall and set Jamie down on the bed next to Josh. Josh was sitting up now and awake. He had also sobered up a bit. Zach held Jamie up as I grabbed gloves and wound cleaning supplies.

"Jay, I'm going to need you to take off your shirt. Can you do that?" He nodded and pulled the blue shirt over his head. I saw the slightly faded scars and the fresher ones that hadn't healed yet. I gestured for him to lay down and I pulled my jacket off. Dillon and Lydia were watching me and Zach curiously as I pulled out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. I dabbed over the open wounds to clean them and put band-aids on the smaller cuts. I was going to have to stitch the bigger ones. "Jay, I'm going to need to knock you out. I have to stitch up these ones. They look more recent, which goon did them?"

"The guy that brought me here." He spat out the words as if they tasted bad. "I got out and was on the outskirts when they found me. She told him to get me patched up and bring me back. I started dry heaving and holding my breath so that he would be forced to bring me here." I grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"They aren't going to get you as long as I'm here. You get that?" He nodded and I gestured for Zach to knock him out. I instantly sewed the fifteen biggest wounds and then bound his ribs since I could tell that one was broken. The civilians were still looking on in shock as I patched him up. I arranged him so that he was comfortable and sighed. Zach smiled at me slightly and started to walk out the door.

"Hey, Beth, do you know where I could buy some jeans?" Dr. Fetterman looked up and grinned at Zach.

"Sure, go down to the gift shop. They usually have sweats." Zach nodded and left. Jamie started to wake up so I gave him some pain killers. He sat up and grinned at me. I crouched down in front of him.

"Thanks. You have no idea how annoying that guy was. He said excellent like every two seconds." I chuckled and looked at Dillon, Josh and Lydia. They were looking at him curiously and I stood up and Jamie stretched. I glanced at Anna's mom and she went out the door, returning a few minutes later with a bundle of hospital clothes. I had Jamie change and walked to the computer in the corner of the room. I checked for any frequency waves that he might have to indicate trackers. It said he was good so I threw the clothes in the trash. Dillon cocked his head curiously.

"Why'd you do that?" I looked at him.

"That is no concern of yours." He looked like he wanted to argue but before he could, Zach walked in wearing sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He still had his dress shoes on though so I laughed. He looked at me with a mortified expression.

"What're you laughing at Gallagher Girl?" I smiled and nodded to his shoes. "Don't laugh at my shoes. The gift shop only had sweatpants."

"I bet you're wishing that you had packed an extra backpack just in case." He nodded slightly and then grinned at me.

"I see you got Jay fixed up. I called your dad on the pay phone to help us deal with Sanders." He crouched in front of Jamie and smiled at him. Jay started to smile back but you could tell that he recognized the eyes and he backed up. I walked over and whispered into Jamie's ear.

"He's not with them. If anything he's on our side." Jamie nodded and stopped backing up. Zach stood and leaned against the door frame. I heard a commotion from the front room and nodded to Zach, he went to check it out and didn't return for a few minutes. I walked to the door and heard a gun shot. The civilians flinched but I just exchanged a look with Beth. She nodded and I pulled out my sidearm. I slipped out the door and saw Dillon and Lydia look around the frame. I snuck down the hall and I was halfway to the door when two people burst through. One was Zach and the other was Abby. I put the gun away and nodded to them. They lowered their weapons and followed me back to the hospital room. We stepped in and Abby hugged Beth. I asked the question on some of our minds.

"Who got shot?" Zach looked at me and grinned.

"My mother. She walked in right after your dad and Will arrested Steve. It was awesome." We all grinned and laughed but Dillon, Josh and Lydia were looking at us like we were crazy. Dillon seemed to gather the courage to speak first.

"Why is it a good thing that your mother was shot? And why did Headmaster Morgan and Mr. Connors arrest some guy named Steve?" Josh and Lydia were nodding. I exchanged a glance with Beth, Zach and Abby. "Also, why do you carry a gun?"

"I carry a gun because it is part of the uniform and to answer your first two questions, it's classified." They looked even more confused but soon dropped it as Jay spoke up.

"Is the evil lady gone now?" I knelt in front of him and nodded.

"Yeah buddy, she won't bother anyone ever again. I'll make sure of it." My voice was grim at the last part and he nodded. He wrapped his little arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. Abby cleared her throat and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Would you like to introduce us to your little boyfriend Cams?" I chuckled and released him.

"Abby, this is Jamie Sanders." Her eyes got wide as she recognized the name.

" _The_ Jamie Sanders?" I nodded and she grinned. "Well, I guess that explains why Zach told your pops to bring the whole team. The girls are still in the waiting room and Bex is the one that shot Zach's mom. She was really pissed. She was holding a gun to Grant's head. It was hilarious."

"Good to know. Is Bex good? That would be the first time that she's shot someone." Abby nodded and walked out of the room. Leaving four excited spies and three very confused civilians. I turned to the teens and smiled sweetly. "You guys shouldn't tell anyone about what you saw or heard today and Josh will be coming back to Blackthorne with us to finish out the term. Let's go." Josh grabbed crutches and Zach picked up Jamie and the small bag with his clothes. Lydia and Dillon walked out in front of us and I saw everyone in front of the hospital with Zach's mom and Steve in a prisoner transport van. I smiled and walked over to them.

"Hello, darling. Did you miss me?" She smiled at me like the loon she is and I grinned.

"Of course not. I just wanted to say that you should go rot in hell." I turned on my heel and walked back to the group. The other six people had joined us and I noticed that it was three-thirty. I grinned at the girls and turned to Zach, holding out the keys. "Take these three back in the car, the girls and I are going to race." I turned to Chris, Jonas and Grant. "Get a ride with the vans."

"Yes, ma'am." They all said it in unison except for the civilians and it was a bit creepy. I grinned at the girls and we all nodded. Then we were gone, sprinting back to Blackthorne.

 **In this chapter:**

 **Jamie was cellmates with Cam**

 **Steve was Jamie's torturer but never met Cam**

 **Jamie and Cam are like brother/sister**

 **Jamie's nickname is Jay and he just escaped and Steve was sent to bring him back**

 **The poison was inhaled and wasn't lethal, just made him sick enough that Steve had to take him to the hospital**

 **Beth Fetterman is Anna's mom and the head doctor at the CIA's home base**

 **Thanks for reviewing and if anything is confusing please PM me so that I can try to explain things.**


	3. Chapter 3

We made it back to Blackthorne and I was in the lead with Bex and Macey fifteen yards behind me and Liz five yards behind them. I grinned and they chuckled as we walked inside. I saw that the bus had gotten back on time and went up to the dorm. We walked in and saw that everyone was already there. I laid down on my bunk and started dozing when I heard the door slam open and a high-pitched squeal, so I shot upright just in time to be tackled by Jamie. The girls were all looking at us with amused and confused expressions. I sighed and pushed him off, I noticed Zach, Dillon, Josh and Lydia follow him in. He grinned and jumped up and down on my bed. Anna and Kim were chuckling and everyone else was grinning at the two of us. Tina was the one to ruin the mood, why does it always have to be Tina?

"Since when do you have a kid?" Zach and I wore horrified expressions and the girls started cracking up and the locals wore confused expressions but Jamie had found my jacket and was proceeding to wear it as he paraded around the room.

"Tina, why would you say that?" Jamie started to strut and started calling out.

"I'm the big boss. Attention!" He screamed and the girls stood up and stood at parade rest. He glared at them and they fixed their expressions. "I said attention, not parade rest!" They all snapped to attention and called out in unison.

"Sir, yes sir!" I grinned and gestured for them to be at ease. They smiled and Jamie pouted. I picked him up and he smiled sheepishly.

"Didn't mean to steal your cadets, commander." I smiled and tossed him back to where Zach was and he squealed loudly. Josh, Dillon and Lydia had sat down on the only spare bunk. Zach set Jamie on the floor and he attached himself to his leg. Zach looked at me and smiled quizzically.

"He likes you. Maybe I won't have to kick you out now." I grinned and he laughed. Anna and Kim groaned at us and everyone stared at them.

"Get a room, it's like living with an old married couple." Everyone cracked up at Anna's comment but Dillon, Josh and Lydia had confused expressions, yet again.

"Why is that funny?" Josh was looking even more confused and I exchanged a look with Zach. He shrugged and I sighed.

"It's more of an inside joke. When we were in eighth grade, the boys came to Gallagher and Anna made everyone play house and we were all married to someone in our corresponding year." They nodded and I smiled in relief. Glancing at the clock I saw that it was time for dinner. "Dinner is in two minutes, let's go people."

"Yes, Cameron." I glared at them and Jay didn't detach himself from Zach's leg, so he started walking to the Grand Hall. Zach had changed his shoes for converse and I smiled as we walked down to dinner, we looked like a little family. We stepped through the doors and everyone went silent. Some of the boys were looking at us with interest and the rest had shock written over their faces, some forks even dropped. One of the senior guys called out.

"Since when do you guys have a kid?" The rest of them nodded and I breathed out sharply.

"Jackson, we do not have a kid! This is Jamie Sanders, he's eight and was the reason for the grab at the hospital earlier." They all went like 'oh' and all the civilians just cocked their heads sideways. I sat at the table and Jay sat between me and Zach but Lydia sat on his other side. We started to eat and about halfway through some people started asking questions.

"Hey Cam, are you going to do one of your movie nights tonight?" I turned to Tina and raised an eyebrow. She grinned and cocked her head to the side.

"I don't know Tina. But maybe, I haven't done one since we got here. Sure Tina." I raised my voice slightly. "Every sophomore cadet, meet in the common room in five minutes. Bring all stuffed animals, blankets and pillows you can find, go now."

"Yes, ma'am." They all sprinted off and I grabbed Zach's hand to drag him along with Jay to his dorm. I pulled the trunk from under his bed and he went to the bathroom and changed into a pair of athletic shorts and vans. He threw the trunk over his shoulder and walked out the door to the common room where we started blowing up the air mattresses and stacking them like bleachers in front of the 85-inch TV screen. The girls came in with loads of blankets, pillows and stuffed animals and started plopping down on the mattresses. Soon, we were all settled and I stood at the front with Zach while the girls sat with their guys all in their pajamas. I was about to give the announcement that started them off every time when the door at the back opened and six guys and girls walked in wearing shorts and tank tops. They looked at us in shock and the girls giggled when they saw the guys eight packs. I continued since everyone was still looking at me.

"Hey guys, we have a few movies to watch and they are all Adam Sandler and Co. movies. The first is _Sammy Wexler_ , the second _Grown Ups_ , and the third is _Waterboy._ As you all know, we save the best for last and ever since what happened eighth grade year, my parents have agreed that any of our class from Blackthorne or Gallagher that are involved in the Goode Movie Nights will not have classes in the morning and we should have popcorn delivered shortly." Right as I said that and the civilians got settled in the arm chairs at the back of all the mattresses, the doors opened again and Will, Joe, Abby, mom and dad walked in with huge serving bowls of popcorn and smaller individual buckets. They started handing it out and walked over to the extra recliners down the side aisles. Dad stopped at the front and gave me a quick hug then turned to Zach.

"Where's your shirt?" He turned to the rest of the boys. "If you don't all put shirts on this instant the movie night will be cancelled."

"You can't do that dad." He turned as the boys scrambled for t-shirts and Zach pulled a blanket from my pile and put it over his shoulders. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I crossed my arms. "Do you recall what happened the last time you tried to cancel a Goode Movie Night?"

"Yes, I do." He had become visibly frightened.

"Then sit down and shut up." He nodded and walked to his recliner and I turned back to the guys as they had put shirts on and the girls were pouting. "Sorry for the inconvenience, but thank you for putting on shirts. Let the movies commence." A cheer went through the crowd and we sat down as the movie started. We all laughed the entire time and about halfway through _Grown Ups_ we had a popcorn fight. We had all stashed popcorn shooting guns by our hands and we all pulled them out and it was girls versus guys.


	4. Chapter 4

It was down to me, Bex, Zach and Grant. I was listening to Bex give orders through the comms when I was pulled into an open doorway and I turned to face Zach. He smirked at me as he set the launchers on a table and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed me quickly and I heard Bex get Grant out over the comms. I grinned up at Zach and I wriggled out of his arms to the popcorn launcher. I grinned as I shot popcorn at his face and told Bex over the comms that I got him out.

"Chameleon to Duchess, Cryptic is dead." I grabbed his hand and we walked back to the common room and the girls were all singing 'We are the champions'. I grinned and decided to end this little party for a moment. "Hey! Let's finish the movies."

"Yes, mom." I glared at them and we all kept watching the movies until we fell asleep. I woke up to someone picking me up and walking out of the common room. I looked up to see Zach's chin a few inches above my lips and I snuggled into his arms more. He kept looking forward as he walked so I kissed his jaw and he looked down with a smile.

"Morning, sleepyhead." I grinned up at him and kissed him thoroughly. He leaned back and I kept kissing down his jaw as we walked down to the Grand Hall for breakfast. He set me down as we made it to the door. I grumbled as I stood up and he chuckled as we pushed through the doors and I noticed that he had some lip gloss on his jaw line. I chuckled as I sat down and grabbed a waffle and bacon. I scarfed it down as Lydia and Dillon walked into the Hall with Josh. I noticed a blur race in after them and caught Jay before he could get into trouble. I set him on my lap and he started eating as well. Dillon sat down across from me and grinned.

"That was a great movie night. I was wondering, do you want to go out with me?" I looked at him in shock for two point one seconds and then glared.

"No." I stood and walked out of the room with Jay trailing behind. I walked down to one of the bay windows and looked towards the town in the distance. I sighed and sat there for about twenty minutes when my phone started buzzing. I glanced at it and saw a blocked number. I flipped it open and answered.

"Hello?" I heard papers shuffling on the other end and a throat clearing.

"Agent Goode?" I grinned at the voice of my cousin.

"Speaking, what's up Met?" I heard a groan and a question from someone else.

"Cameron, I think you might want to call me Director right now. I have a couple of clients here that want to speak with you about an issue." I chuckled and then frowned.

"I'm busy, you guys either come here or I'm not doing it." I heard the smile in his voice as he answered.

"That's not an issue. We're already in Norfolk." I chuckled.

"Didn't dad tell you? We're at Blackthorne right now." He sighed and I smirked to myself.

"We'll be there in an hour and a half." I nodded slightly.

"That's lunch here. I'll wait for you out front, or send one of the cadets to get you."

"See you soon." We both hung up and I put my phone back in my pocket. I stood and walked back to the barracks. I saw the junior and senior commanders passing me. I waved them down and they both raised an eyebrow.

"Have your cadets wear their dress uniform. The Director is coming to visit." I saw Ash grin and recalled that she and my cousin were going out. We all nodded to each other and went to the rooms. I called out to the girls that had started to put on ABUs. "Dress uniforms."

"Yes, ma'am." Was chorused around the room and I walked over to my trunk. I put on the shiny black dress shoes, dark gray dress pants and dark blue shirt quickly. I finished it off with a black leather belt and checked over my dark green service coat. I rearranged the chrome name tag and then slid it on as my ribbons and medals clinked against each other. I turned to the girls and saw them all in a similar uniform but with tan shirts and less ribbons. I had the most ribbons in the school history since I was the school commander as well as class commander. I grabbed my bag and went to the library. I draped the coat over the back of a chair and pulled out my notebooks and pens. I walked into the stacks to grab a book for a research project on the AK-47. I was about to grab it when another hand beat me to it. I looked up and saw Dillon looking at me with a sly smile. He looked at the book in interest.

"Why do you need this? It seems like it wouldn't be needed for school and you don't look like the kind of girl that likes to read gun history for fun." I glared at him and snatched the book out of his hand.

"In case you forgot, my curriculum is based on the military and I have a research paper to write for extra credit." I turned and walked back to my table to see that Zach had sat across from my chair and had Lydia stuck to his side like a thistle. I noticed that he was looking through a book titled, 'The History of Modern Warfare'. I snorted and he looked up with a smirk.

"Yes, Morgan?" I smirked back at him and pointed to the book.

"You know that is completely inaccurate, right?" He nodded slightly and then jerked his head at Lydia. I nodded and he went back to the book. I pulled out my laptop and started typing my report with insane speed. I had forty pages done by the time I had to meet Metias out front and I had barely looked through the history book. I shoved everything into my bag, pulled on my coat and said bye and get to lunch to them before leaving the library, tossing my bag into the barracks and walking out the front doors to where a limo pulled into the drive. I saw Met get out, followed by a man and woman. I thought they were vaguely familiar and then noticed that they were only about nineteen. I walked over and shook Met's hand.

"Agent Goode sent me to pick you up. Lunch is starting now and no one except the class commanders know you're here." His eyes lit up slightly and I took in the bored appearance of the man with sandy hair and grey eyes and the keen look in the black-haired woman's blue eyes. I nodded to them and turned back around to lead them inside. They took in the foyer with little interest and I lead them through the doors to the Grand Hall. Everyone went silent and the senior class commander stood up.

"On my command, Attention!" She said it in a parade ground voice and all the cadets stood at attention and Zach stood with Chris and walked over to us. Macey's jaw dropped even though she was at attention. She broke form and walked towards us quickly. I glared at her but she was muttering to herself as she walked up to the clients and I saw their shocked expressions as she stopped in front of them. She composed herself and saluted me quickly, before turning back to them.

"Hale, what are you doing here?" I glanced at Met apologetically but he just shrugged. I turned to Macey.

"Cadet McHenry! How do you know these two?" She smirked and then turned back to me.

"Long story short, I saved their butts over New Year's last year." She grinned and I chuckled lightly.

"Good to know that you were staying out of trouble." I turned back to the visitors. "Your names please."

"W.W. Hale the Fifth and this is Kat Bishop. We need some help with things and were told that we'd find an Agent Goode here." I hid my smile at the girl's name and smirked at him. The civilians had no idea what he was talking about. I shot a look at Met and he just smirked. I practically snarled as I called Zach over.

"Operative Goode, come here please." I saw Zach walk over with a smirk plastered on his face and knew he was going to do something.

"Yes?" I shot him a glare as Hale raised an eyebrow.

"We were told that this would be an agent. Are you his brother?" I glared at Hale and Zach chuckled lightly. I punched his shoulder and looked at Met.

"You haven't told them?" He shook his head. "We should go to the conference room by the main office."

"Lead the way, Camster." I glared at him carefully.

"Yes, Met-bear." I taunted him and he glared at me with a playful expression. I walked out the door and up to the conference room next to Will's office. We stepped in and I sat at one end with Zach as Met and the clients sat at the other.

"First off, where is Agent Goode?" I smirked and took off my coat. Hale raised an eyebrow and Zach leaned back in his chair.

"This is Agent Goode." Hale looked at me with a perplexed expression.

"I was led to believe that this Goode is a man." I chuckled slightly and shook my head.

"Cameron Morgan-Goode. What can I do for you?" Hale pulled out a file and opened it to a page and took out a picture.

"This painting is very valuable and we need your help to steal it. We're art thieves and we work with a man named Stein. This painting was stolen from our friend's family during World War Two and we would like to get it back. We need your help since we have only a few people to help with this and were told that you know some influential people in the business. The painting will be show-cased here, in Roseville, in a few weeks' time. I need for you to deal with the security and everything with the seller." I nodded slowly and then looked him dead in the eye.

"Who's the seller?" He took a deep breath and turned to Kat.

"A Nathen Matthews. He is high-up in the art-selling business and is never in one place for very long, except…" I cut him off.

"For when he visits family or is in Virginia." He looked confused.

"How do you know that? The CIA has no active file of anyone with that name." I pulled out my wallet and took out a picture of two people with M-16's in a desert. They were wearing desert camo and grinning like idiots. They had the same storm grey eyes and ruffled dirty blonde hair. They couldn't have been more than eleven or twelve. I ran my thumb over the boy's face and glared at the Circle's logo on the side of the tank in the background. I tossed it onto the table and stood.

"That's how." I walked out of the room and went to a secret passageway that overlooked the Grand Hall. I sat and watched as everyone ate and then Met and Zach ran through the doors. Zach was looking around frantically and I smiled slightly as he glanced up to where I sat and nodded slightly. Met was still looking around for me but Zach just ran over to the wall and started climbing up the side. The students all looked at him in shock but when he disappeared over the ledge where I was sitting they all started mumbling. We were about sixty feet up and I noticed that someone was cutting through the glass in the skylights. A rope suddenly dropped down and four people repelled down as a boy walked through the door, lugging a duffel with him. Hale and Kat followed him in and the Blackthorne boys and Gallagher girls all stood. I recognized the build of one of the guys that broke through the skylight and knew that this wasn't a threat. Ash stood on a table and called out to them with her hand dangerously close to her gun.

"Who are you?" They all looked at her and I jumped from the ledge with Zach behind me. I started to yell out in Farsi on the way down.

"Why do you come here and what is your predicament?!" The guy in a mask grinned and shouted back in Farsi.

"I come for the help of the many for the protection of the few!" I finally hit the ground and shouted in English.

"Stand down, they're not Circle!" Everyone relaxed slightly as he pulled off the ski cap and grinned at me.

"Hey baby bird. How are you?" I smirked and punched his shoulder as he glared at me.

"Goode, and don't judge me for using that pun." He groaned anyway and turned to see Zach. Zach's eyes widened slightly and he tackled the guy in a hug.

"I thought you were dead!" The guy started laughing.

"It takes a lot more than that to kill me little brother." I glared at him and he shrugged.

"Nick! Why do you have to ruin a reunion with your crappy memories?" He shrugged and then the rest of them took off their ski caps and I grinned at them all. They looked shocked to see me in a uniform and I laughed quietly. The girl regained her voice first.

"What are you doing here?" I smirked at her and said the question no one expected.

"How's Uncle Eddie? I haven't heard from him in a while."

 **There's chapter 4. Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of weeks but my cat died on the eighteenth. Please review and this story is now officially a cross-over.**


	5. Chapter 5

They all tackled me in a hug and everyone looked at us like we were crazy. We all started cracking up and I could tell that none of my family understood what was happening until Will stood up and walked over to where Kat was still standing.

"Katarina, what is everyone doing here?" She glanced at him and shrugged.

"We needed Cam's help and Gabrielle decided that Hale should meet the rest of the family." Will glanced at Hale and he nodded to him slightly.

"Call me Hale, and who are you?" I pushed them off me and walked over to Kat.

"Kitty Kat, who's this?" She glared at me and I smirked in response as Hale looked at me in shock. Will answered first.

"Will Connors, well at least Connors is what I changed my name to. I'm Kat's father." **(I changed Will to Kat's father so I could make them family)** Hale swallowed and nodded slightly then turned back to me.

"How do you know Kat?" I snorted and turned to Kat.

"He seriously doesn't know?" She nodded so I glanced at him. "It's been a while since I last saw my cousin." He nodded and glanced around the crowded room as dad and mom walked over to us. Dad looked at his brother in annoyance as his eyes became sad.

"Why didn't you tell me that you married Nadia?" I saw the tears begin to well up in his eyes and gave him a hug the same time Kat did. He hugged us back and I released him first and turned back to dad.

"Nadia was killed in an accident nine years ago." I whispered in his ear and he nodded in understanding. Kat let go of Will and stood next to Hale again. They were looking around the room again and I could tell that they were confused about the presence of the civilians. I walked over to mom and gestured for her to listen. "I think we should send the townies home tonight. Cut their visit short since we need to deal with this."

"Tell them the announcement." I nodded and walked up to the podium and called for their attention.

"According to recent developments, all local high schoolers will be going back tonight. The rest of the days classes are cancelled and you will report out front at 1900 hours." They all looked at me confused so I explained. "Seven this evening."

They all nodded and everyone started to leave the Grand Hall but then Lydia, Dillon and Josh stayed. Josh waited by the door for his friends and Lydia walked over to Zach. She had started crying and was clearly trying to play with his 'good side'. He was having none of it though and she was throwing herself all over him.

"You will call me, right?" She was full on sobbing now and he glanced her over with annoyance. "You better call me or we're over!"

"Newsflash! I never liked you, we were never going out! You keep throwing yourself at me and I'm sick of it! So, go pack your crap and leave me alone." She looked at him in disbelief and I grinned widely at her expression and the fact that Zach faced me and rolled his eyes. Dillon walked over to me and grinned slightly.

"Hey, we'll keep in touch, right?" He looked at me with a hopeful expression and I shrugged.

"I'm not sure, depends on if I can have phone privileges." I lied, knowing that I would never call him. He nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. I pushed him off me and decked him in the nose. There was an audible crunch and everyone gasped but I saw Zach with a huge grin on his face. I walked back towards the group and was stopped by Josh as he blocked my way momentarily.

"I'm sorry that Dillon is such a jackass. I don't get why he can't see that you aren't interested. I kept telling him to back off. I'm sorry that he's an idiot and I'm sorry for the way I treated you when we first met. I guess I was kind of drunk because whenever my dad gets drunk he force-feeds me whiskey and I was really pissed since he was being a jackass as well. So, I'm sorry." I nodded and Josh left the Grand Hall with Lydia close behind him. Dillon was walking past me and glared. He started to speak but I cut him off.

"Don't. You're just as much of an asshole as your sister so, just back off." He scowled and sprinted out after his friend and sister. I turned to Zach and he was grinning at me like an idiot and I could tell I had the same grin. He walked over to me and smirked.

"I guess we don't have to deal with them anymore." I smirked back at him.

"Nope." I popped the p right before his lips crashed against mine and his arms wrapped around my waist and mine went to his neck. We stayed like that for a good two minutes when someone cleared their throat. I broke off the kiss but Zach started kissing my jawline with eagerness. I glanced at them and saw the shock registered on their faces. I tried to step back from Zach but his hold on me tightened. I pulled the back of his head up and glared at him as he stepped back and put his hands up in surrender. He was grinning like an idiot though and I scowled at him as I turned to face them all. Kat was staring at me in shock and Will was silently cracking up as Nick stared at me with wide eyes and the Bagshaw's were just grinning like the idiots they are.

"That was interesting." Gabrielle smiled slyly at me and I glared at her.

"Shut it Gabs, I've caught you doing worse." They all stared at her and she just shrugged.

"Is it safe to assume that this is the famous Zach Goode?" Kat's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"This is him?!" I nodded and she squealed like a little girl. Zach stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist as I leaned back against his chest.

"Look at that, Camster told her family about me. Then again, I suppose they are my family as well." He smirked and I rolled my eyes as they all gasped. Kat finally made the connection.

"You're married?" I nodded and they all stared at us with even more shocked expressions.

"Jeez guys, I thought you had better poker faces than that." At that moment Jamie came running through the door being chased by Bex, Liz and Macey. Bex was shouting at him in annoyance.

"Jamie Morgan…" She got cut off when she saw us all. **(Jamie's middle name is Morgan)** Kat's eyes bugged out of her head and she stared at us in shock.

"You have a kid!" Jay started climbing up Zach and he released me and started chuckling but instantly shut up at that sentence. We stared at her with the same expressions.

"No! We do not have a kid!" We shouted at the same time and then started cracking up with each other. I pulled Jay off Zach and he smirked at me as Jay was wearing my sweat shirt that I had stolen from Zach when we got here. It said 'Blackthorne' in block letters and had Goode on the back of it in grey. Zach shook his head in amusement as he stood beside Bex and she punched him on the arm.

"What was that for?" She smirked and then grabbed his wallet from his pocket.

"To distract you and retrieve my twenty dollars that you still owe me from the summer." She pulled out a crisp bill and tossed me his wallet. I caught it and went through it quickly.

"Why do you have one of my credit cards?" I glanced up at him and he had a guilty look on his face.

"Joe told me to keep it as a backup for if you ever lost your wallet." I glared at that and pulled a couple of fifties from the money slot. "What are you doing?"

"Taking cash since you clearly aren't responsible, besides Joe bet me a hundred bucks that I couldn't steal a hundred from your wallet before the end of classes." I smirked at him as he nodded slowly.

"Fine, but don't think I won't get you for this." I grinned and he snatched back his wallet as I pocketed the cash and turned to my cousin.

"What's up?" She grinned and held out a file.

"I need your help with a bit of thievery. The guy that has the painting and who you apparently know, is a bad guy. We have intel that he was spotted in the Beijing Airport on a flight here, three weeks ago. He's holed up in a hotel room until the auction in a week. Anything to add?" I thought about it and smirked.

"The 'bad' guy is an informant. He's my contact that has infiltrated the Circle and we were in Afghanistan together. That was the picture from earlier. There are no other pictures of him on record since he was captured by the Circle and 'turned'." She raised an eyebrow and handed me the picture back. I looked it over and then looked at Zach. "I really hate your mother."

"Don't we all." He rolled his eyes and picked up Jamie. Nick scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" I turned to him and remembered that their mother had kicked him out when he was young and an Interpol agent had taken him in.

"Your mother is the leader of the terrorist organization that has been trying to kill me since I was born. So, yeah, you guys' mom is completely hated by me. She takes the meaning of evil in-laws to a whole new level." He nodded and pulled me into a quick hug. I released him and we all grinned at each other.

"Where are we staying?" I turned to Kat and grinned.

"First, I want to know how you have Hale involved in this and why you came back." She sighed and sat at a table. We all sat around her and she started.

"Hale got me kicked out of Colgan for a job to prevent Uncle Eddie from going to prison and we robbed the Henley. I technically 'stole' Hale a couple of years ago when I tried to steal his fake Monet." I nodded and we all stood and walked out of the Grand Hall to the crowded dorm hallway. I chuckled as I saw the civilians packing haphazardly and then saw Lydia and Dillon talking in front of the barracks room. They slipped inside quickly and I could tell they were up to no good. We stepped inside the room and saw Dillon tossing my bed and Lydia had a can of spray paint and silly string. The paint was pink and as she stepped up to spray I kicked it from her hand.

"What the…" She trailed as she saw me and sneered. "Well, I guess you decided to save your precious stuff. Hi Zachy."

"Lydia." His voice was a low growl and she pouted lightly. She ran her hand along his arm.

"What's with the hostile tone?" He glared at her in disdain and remained silent. I saw the look in his eyes and knew he was about to blow.

"Lydia, I suggest you don't touch Zach." She glared at me and smiled sweetly at Zach.

"Zachy, why do you want a plain Jane like her? When you could have a beauty queen like me?" He grimaced slightly and I kind of felt bad for him. I noticed Kat and Hale looking at us like we were crazy. I remembered she had never actually seen us fight and thought this would be interesting.

"I suggest you guys get packing." Hale stepped forward with a smile and his tone was reasonable. But Lydia wasn't in the mood for reason. She sneered at him and practically hung off Zach. I could practically see the steam coming from his ears. He nodded slightly to me and I noticed that Dillon was now standing directly next to me.

"I think that would be an excellent idea." They all rolled their eyes but Zach smiled at the code. He shrugged out of Lydia's grasp and I grabbed Dillon's arm while pushing him toward her. They stumbled and fell into a pile on the floor while Zach came over to me and grinned. He clapped his hands once.

"That was fun. Want to go find some seventh graders to screw around with?" I chuckled and the family all raised an eyebrow. Will came running through the doors with a panicked look.

"What happened? I heard a crash…" He trailed off at the sight of Dillon and Lydia in a heap on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm trying to update every ten days or so, give or take a few days, also I started another story, check it out. It's called College.**

"What did you guys do?" I looked dad straight in the eye and retold the events from earlier in the barracks when Zach and I kicked butt. He listened and when I finished, a huge grin wreathed his face.

"So, you aren't mad?" I looked at Zach and he shrunk back at my expression, that clearly read _do you have a death wish?_ I turned back to dad and he was shaking his head.

"No, however, it is a good thing that they're leaving today. I don't suggest you mention this to your mother and we may be going undercover at the art showing. You'll be given your covers soon enough. Now, go to class. Will is waiting for you in the P&E barn for a training session." We nodded and left. We both went and changed into workout clothes. When we got to the barn and saw all the seventh and eighth graders staring, wide-eyed at a huge obstacle course, one that looked like it belonged on American Ninja Warrior no less. Will was standing at the start and grinning evilly. I walked up to them with Zach and the younger kids looked at us in surprise, or more likely, the layers of muscle on our arms and legs. Will grinned even wider.

"Kiddos, looks like we have a couple of demonstrators here today! I want Cam to go first and we'll see if Zach can beat her time." I nodded and stepped up to the beginning. Will blew a whistle and I sprinted off, finishing the three-hundred-yard course in five minutes and twelve seconds. I made it back to where Zach and Will were waiting and grinned. Will blew the whistle again and Zach sprinted off finishing in five minutes and (drum roll please) thirteen seconds. He pouted as I did a happy dance. The eighth graders looked at us in shock as Will rolled his eyes.

"I won! Suck it, Goode!" He rolled his eyes and I smirked. He glared now and tackled me. He pinned my arms above my head and balanced himself over me.

"No one steals my smirk." He scowled and I leaned up and kissed his nose. His head reared back in shock. I smirked and kicked him off me. He jumped to his feet and stalked out of the room. I just burst out laughing and Will called over to him.

"Zach! You have to stay for the last hour. You can't leave." Zach turned back around and glared.

"Fine, but tell your niece to stop making fun of me." Will rolled his eyes and we walked over to the mats while the younger kids used the obstacle course.

…

Later that day, at dinner. I sat at the usual table with Zach when dad walked over to us. I looked up at him and noticed the frown on his face.

"You two, my office after dinner. Bring Kat and Hale." I nodded and grinned as he walked away. We stood up and walked out of the hall with Kat and Hale on my heels. We walked toward the office and walked in for the debriefing. He was sitting at the desk with four folders. He tossed one to each of us.

"In seven days, there will be an art gallery held in the library in town. The entire town has been invited but you four will be posing as investors. Cammie, Zach, you'll be security specialists that the guy is hiring from the CIA. Kat, Hale, you'll be working as actual investors because of your parents and you have a week to work out a plan and Cammie, you and Zach will be meeting with the guy the day before, while they're setting up the gallery." We all nodded and walked out of the room. Kat and Hale walked toward their rooms while I grabbed Zach's arm and dragged him to the P&E barn. We climbed to the roof and watched over the mansion. We stared at the sky for a good ten minutes before he broke the silence.

"Cam?"

"Yeah?" I glanced at him and saw him looking at me.

"The girl in the picture you showed us, that was you, right?" I nodded slightly.

"Yeah. Do you know who he is?" He thought for a minute.

"No, his picture has never been gotten until you showed Will that photo." I sighed and closed my eyes, remembering what once was.

"No one outside of his immediate family knows what I'm about to tell you. Even his parents and brother think he's dead. Nathen Matthews is the only _Morgan_ to infiltrate the Circle and not be caught." I didn't hear his response because I was remembering the last time I saw him, before I escaped.

 _We were in the base and had been left alone for the day. I turned to him._

 _"Nate, I'm leaving today." He sighed and pulled me into a hug._

 _"I can't go with you." I nodded into his shoulder._

 _"I know, I just needed to tell you. I promise I won't compromise you." He pulled back and looked down at me._

 _"Just remember, I'm the good guy. If we ever cross paths in the future, call on me and I promise, I will be there for you, even if it means blowing my cover." I smiled at him and he pulled me back into a hug. He shoved something in my hand, a cell phone. "If you ever need me, use this. You are the only one I trust. I can't lose you again. Goodbye."_

 _"Bye." I released him and pocketed the phone, running out the door, grabbing my pack and heading out into the desert._

"Cammie?" I shook my head slightly and looked over at him.

"What?" He rolled his eyes and got up.

"You zoned out, for a second I thought I was going to have to call your parents." I didn't hear the rest.

"Call…" I trailed off as my eyes widened and I jumped off the roof, dropping two stories onto the ground. I heard him yell at me, but I was already sprinting to my room. I burst through the doors and the girls looked up in surprise. I ran at my bunk and pulled it away from the wall, opening the passage behind it. I pulled out a safe and quickly opened it. There was a small box with a speaker and two buttons. I stuck it in my pocket and walked out the door. The girls all followed me, but I quickly jogged to the office my dad was using. I knocked on the door as it opened. My dad walked out and looked surprised to see me.

"Cam, what's going…" He trailed off as he saw the box in my hand. His eyes widened and I knew he recognized it.

"I need permission to go off grounds, for a couple of days." He nodded quickly and walked back into his office, me following. He shut the door before my cadets could follow.

"Cam, why do you have one of our family's radio boxes?" I set it down and quickly told him a few things, without giving away that Nate is still alive. He listened intently and then agreed. "You have to take Zach."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and ran out the door. I sprinted to my room and packed a small backpack and changed into jeans, a t-shirt and converse. I grabbed Zach and told him to pack a bag. We left the building and walked out to my car. We got in and drove to the town. I stopped at the hotel and we got a room. We walked up to it and set our stuff down. I grabbed the radio and walked over to the balcony. I took it out and pressed the call button. It rang for a few seconds before someone picked up. They answered in a gruff voice.

"Matthews." I smiled to myself.

"Mr. Matthews, I'd like to set up a meeting in an hour." I glanced back and saw Zach walk into the bathroom.

"When and where?" I frowned and thought about it for a minute.

"Abrams and Son Pharmacy, Roseville Town Square. Exactly one hour from now."

"I'll be there, just you and I'll come alone." I heard the receiver click off. I grabbed the key from the desk and wrote Zach a quick note. I walked out the door and wandered around the square for the next forty-five minutes. I walked into the pharmacy five minutes early. I sat down and got an ice cream from the lady working. I was about to take a bite when a teenager with dirty blonde hair and storm grey eyes walked in. He looked around the place and as his eyes landed on me, they widened.

 **Hey guys, really sorry that I haven't updated in a month. I just couldn't think of what I wanted to do with this. Anyways, hope you like it, review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry about the super long wait, hope this chapter is worth it. Please read and review, the more you review, the faster the updates, and don't just leave reviews asking for updates, leave stuff you want to possibly be incorporated into the story.**

* * *

I saw Nate's eyes widen as he slipped into the seat beside me.

"Cammie, what are you doing here?" I grinned as I glanced around the room.

"I'm your new bodyguard, well, one of them. Seems you actually fooled everyone into thinking you were dead and they don't recognize you. Especially since the last time you were seen, by them at least, you were a toddler." Nate inclined his head softly.

"I suppose that would make sense. What about our arrangement with the Director?" I frowned slightly.

"Met doesn't know your name or the connection to the family, only that you're an informant and have infiltrated the Circle. The deal still stands though. So, don't worry about it." He nodded and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Cam, this painting, it's been handed down through the Circle for generations, they used me to steal it from themselves to hopefully, draw you out. It clearly worked, and I need you to promise me you'll be careful, this is something I don't want you to get caught up in again." I nodded, grabbing a couple bills from my pocket before walking out to the square. I made it a few steps out the door when I ran into a familiar face. I groaned as the boy called out to me.

"Hey, Cammie." I smiled tightly.

"Josh, what's up?" He grinned.

"Not much, I'm just running a few things for my dad." He gestured to the pharmacy and I nodded.

"Great, well, I need to go, I'll see you around." I glanced over his shoulder and noticed a couple of obvious Circle newbies. I nodded a goodbye to him before walking in the general direction of the agents. I was about to walk past them when one stopped me.

"Excuse me, miss?" I smiled at them.

"Yes?"

"Could you point me in the direction of the high school? We're new to town." I nodded.

"Certainly, you'll want to follow the main road until you reach the park, take the first left and you'll end up in front of the school." They nodded their thanks and I kept on walking. I turned to go into the park and walked over to the open field. I sat on an empty bench and watched as everyone played and just had fun. A golden retriever came running up to me with a ball in his mouth. I grinned at the dog as he sat beside me and looked over his shoulder. I followed his gaze and chuckled when I saw a girl running towards us, a snapped leash in her hand. She smiled when she reached us.

"Thanks for keeping him. He's definitely crazy." I smiled. She held out a hand. "I'm Isabella."

"Cammie, nice to meet you." She smiled brightly. I looked up as someone walked toward us, calling her name.

"Bella! Don't run away like that, you know mom would kill me if I lost you." The boy with sandy hair and grey eyes smiled at me. "Hey, I'm Lance, sorry if she inconvenienced you. Our parents are here for some art auction and it isn't fun when we're probably going to be the only teenagers there."

"That's never fun. What art auction?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Surely you've heard of the auction being held by Nathen Matthews in a few days?" I inclined my head in acknowledgement.

"Of course, do you even know how old Mr. Matthews is?" Lance shrugged, a lazy grin stretched across his face.

"Not really, I assume he's some old guy." I nodded slightly in acknowledgement before I saw Zach walking toward us with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, but I need to go." He nodded before I stood and walked over to Zach. I grabbed his hand before leading the way back to the hotel. We got back and just hung out for the rest of the day.

…Day of the Auction…

I walked into the library where the auction was taking place and immediately noticed something was up. I glanced over the crowd and spotted the class of sophomores following a smug Joe Solomon into the library show room. I rolled my eyes before glancing around and catching Nate's eye. He nodded to me once before I walked to my 'post'. I stood with my back to a wall, observing the crowd as it seemed the entire town of Roseville was there for the auction. I spotted Hale and Gabrielle walking towards the display, the Bagshaw's pretending to be a maintenance team walking past an entrance to a service corridor, and spotted Zach across the room, scanning the crowd for potential threats as well.

Nate walked over to a podium beside the displays and cleared his throat before speaking. "If I may have your attention, the auction will be starting in two minutes, so please, find your seats, thank you."

He turned to speak with one of the Circle agents there to help set everything up. The crowd moved to their seats, I glanced at Hale again and noticed he was talking with a familiar face, Lance. Lance took the seat next to him as my brother took the podium once again.

"Well, hello, as I'm sure the majority of you know, I am Nathen Matthews and am holding a silent auction for a very expensive painting and the bidding will start in a few moments, but for now, I will show you the piece and if you'd like to read a brief history on it, it's on page five of your complementary program you received as you walked in. The bidding will begin in one minute, thank you." The Bagshaw's walked onto the small dais where the podium was and placed an easel on it, before Kat walked out in a smart business suit, and placed the canvas in it's spot. I caught Kat's eye as she walked back to the service corridor and she winked quickly before I looked back up and met Nate's gaze. I gave him an almost imperceptible nod before rolling my shoulders and looking to the seated crowd.

Lance stood from his seat and walked to a refreshment table before starting to walk back to his seat as Nate made his way back to the podium. Lance slightly shifted the direction he was walking in and slammed into Nate while spilling the water he had just gotten all over him. Everyone stood up in a slight panic before Hale looked over and nodded once to me. He and Gabrielle stood and swiftly made their way out of the hallway as Zach and I walked towards a maintenance door in the back of the room and quickly walked outside. Kat was still inside and spoke over our comms as we got outside.

"Chameleon, we need an extraction of our newbie, Knight. Tonight was a trial run and he was the distraction, come back here and pretend to take him into custody, me and the Bagshaw's are going to merge with the crowd from Gallagher." I pressed a finger to my ear piece and responded.

"Understood, one extraction coming up. I'll take this opportunity to also arrest Mr. Matthews." There was an affirmative before me and Zach walked back into the building. The security company bought by the Circle was calming everyone down as they had Lance being guarded by four guys. Zach went to talk with them as I nodded to Nate. I stepped up to the podium before clearing my throat and getting everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, I apologize for the inconvenience, but the auction is over, namely because Mr. Matthews over there is trying to sell a piece of stolen artwork." Everyone started grumbling but walked out of the building anyways. I walked towards Nate and put him in handcuffs before whispering to him, "Just for appearances, don't worry, we've got the real painting."

He nodded slightly before allowing me to push him out of the door as Zach pushed Lance out after me. We walked down to where Kat had parked a black SUV earlier and pushed them into the back seat. I got into the driver's side with Zach beside me. He turned back and undid their handcuffs before holding out a hand to Lance.

"Don't believe we've met. Zach Goode, pleasure to meet you." Nate glared at me through the rearview mirror, but I shot him a look that said, 'tell you later'. He nodded in acceptance as Lance shook Zach's hand.

"Lance Jackson, I think I've met our driver, but, who are you guys?" I exchanged a look with Zach before responding.

"It'll be better if we get to a more secure location before any information is revealed to you. And Nate, calm down, I can literally see the gears turning in your head and the steam pouring from your ears." He nodded once before looking down at his hands. I drove for the next few minutes in silence until we reached the gates. I rolled down my window and looked at the guard, he was chewing a bunch of gum as he grinned at us.

"Agent Morgan, Agent Goode, you are to report to conference room AS2." I nodded.

"Understood, let them know we'll be bringing a couple of guests." The guard nodded as the gates opened and I drove to the front of the school. We all got out and walked into the main foyer before Zach and I turned down a hallway and stopped in front of a floor to ceiling mirror. The eyes of the painting of Jonathon Blackthorne flashed green and the mirror slid to the side, revealing an elevator. We gestured for Lance and Nate to go in front of us before stepping in ourselves. The doors closed, and we went down about twenty feet before the elevator halted and a metallic voice spoke.

"IDENTIFY. IDENTIFY." I rolled my eyes before speaking.

"Agent Cameron Morgan-Goode, CIA."

"Agent Zachary Goode, CIA." Nate went next, and I rolled my eyes at his grin.

"Agent Nathen Morgan-Matthews, retired CIA." Lance looked at him in shock before going next with a hesitant tone.

"Lance Jackson, thief." The lights of the elevator, that had turned orange, suddenly flipped to green before the elevator started moving again and we calmly waited for it to arrive. The doors slid open and revealed oak floors and stone walls before Zach and I led the way through the confusing maze that is Sublevel 2. We reached a door labelled AS2 and went to push it open. Zach was the first one through and stopped in his tracks, making us all run into him.

We pushed him through though and saw that everyone involved in the operation was seated around a conference table. No adults were there, and Hale was trying to control the Bagshaw's, who had somehow managed to get a lighter. I rolled my eyes before walking past and plucking it from Hamish's hand and sliding gracefully into a chair beside Kat.


End file.
